


At Last

by TryingToMystrade (TryingToScribble)



Series: TTM Prompts [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Dance, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingToScribble/pseuds/TryingToMystrade
Summary: Another short posted on Tumblr a long time ago. I believe @lostallsenseofcontrol mentioned a thing and the thing turned into a bunny. Enjoy this very fluffy bunny.Idiots in love at their wedding <3





	At Last

John finishes his speech with a cheeky grin and a toast to the newly wed couple. He then points to the DJ and announces that it's time for the first dance. "Come on, you two. The floor is yours." John encourages.

Mycroft stands with Greg but raises an eyebrow at his husband and the hand the man is holding out to him. "I thought we had agreed that we weren't doing this. You complained that you couldn't and wouldn't dance with an audience." He says. It's accusing because it's the truth and means that Mycroft hasn't practised but there's amusement in his tone. Of course Gregory would change his mind.

Mycroft is dragged, albeit voluntarily, to the dance floor by a beaming Greg. "Found the perfect song." He says with a laugh and lifts his arms around Mycroft's neck to hold him close. “And what audience?” By Greg’s design they’re now looking each other in the eyes and nobody else can be seen around them.

John must give the DJ a signal and the song starts playing around them. 

Mycroft smiles at the opening notes but it doesn’t become a full smile that includes his eyes and a soft look until the first words are sung. 

_ At last, my love has come along. _

Mycroft’s arms, which had dropped naturally to hold Greg around his waist, tug the man ever closer. There is no space between them but that needed to slowly sway with the music.

_ My lonely days are over. _

He knows the song, of course, but Mycroft has never truly listened to it before. He figures it must be a popular wedding song but can’t bring himself to care. It’s perfect. As is his Gregory. He catches his husband humming along under his breath.

_ And life is like a song. _

It couldn’t be closer to the truth. With Gregory in his arms and the gentle sway of their bodies, Mycroft is at peace.

He lowers his head until their foreheads are touching. Mycroft knows that Greg likes it when he does that. Greg leans in to kiss him softly then leaves their noses touching, too. The world disappears around them as they continue to simply sway, moving in slow circles across the dance floor. 

_ Oh, yeah, yeah. _

_ At last. _


End file.
